Safe In Their Arms
by Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Draco needs a place to hide while his father meets with the members of the Order of Phoenix. He is offered a proposition from two unlikely people; will he accept or decline their offer?


**Fandom: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling** **  
** **Rating: Mature** **  
** **Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley  
** **Series: Part 1 of Safe** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & Co. they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** **  
** **Draco needs a place to hide while his father meets with the members of the Order of Phoenix. He is offered a proposition from two unlikely people; will he accept or decline their offer?**

 **A/N-** _ **Draco's thoughts are in Italics.**_ **This is also apart of my Safe in His Arms story.**

 **Sweet & Spicy**

Draco cannot take it anymore; the golden trio is driving him completely crazy. Well not Potter it is more the two Weasley's and Granger. Their constant chattering, bickering and not to mention Granger's need to be right about everything she read from a book. Draco chose to stay out of it and not correct her on a few of her absurd theories, let _her figure it out and live in her world of books rather than live by experience, t_ hinks Draco. Draco watches as once again, the Weaslets find someway to stick close to Potter. _No doubt she placed a sticking charm on Potter without his knowledge,_ _and refuse to take it off or leave his side no matter how many time he's push her off him._ Draco chuckled at his own thoughts. The only reason that he is here in the first place is because, his father Lucius Malfoy is currently in an Order meeting. He and the rest of the "kiddies" are not allowed to attend the meetings. Draco found the adults reasoning idiotic, _how do they expect us to fight in a bloody war if we do not know what the hell is going on?_ _Especially Potter, he is the one that has to vanquish the Dark Lord._

The order meetings tend to run long an argument usually ensues. The arguments are always between the werewolf and Uncle Severus, since Potter's Godfather died by the hands of Aunt Bella at the Department of Ministries. The calm Remus Lupin's attitude changed; he no longer sits and panders to the needs of the other members. With the Dumbledore dead someone had to step into the role of leader. Everyone thought Alastor "Mad Eye-Moody" is truly "mad". Lupin stepped into the role of leadership and so far the light side is winning the war. Lupin, as far as Draco can tell, defends and fights for Potter when no one else will. Draco also realize his father sometimes defends Potter when others tries to put him down, namely Uncle Sev. Potter looks at Draco and for some reason it is as if they sent a silent message of _HELP_! to each other. Potter jerks his head in the direction of the door telling Draco to run and save himself. Draco raised a brow in a silent question of how? Any move Draco makes the Weasel and Granger question him, they still do not trust him - no matter how long he and his father changed sides. Potter turns and says something to the Weaslet, which distracts the Weasleys and Granger. It gave Draco the perfect opportunity to slip out of the room.

Draco really hates being at Number Twelve, not only is it dusty - the place feels creepy. The Black family witches and wizards are all dark; the air is drenched with their residual magic. Draco rubs his arms as if chilled, and tries not to touch anything. Every inch of the place is filled with dirt and grime. The damned house elf would rather walk around mumbling to himself, and the black drab covering the former Lady Black than clean and make the home look respectable. Draco craved to find a place of solace for himself, to hide whenever his father needed to attend a meeting.

Draco thinks back to the day his father came home two years ago and proclaimed to his mother that he is done with her and the dark side. Their divorce followed soon after, father stripped Narcissa of all her titles. The arguments and spells that flew between them should have been one for the record books. Draco has never seen Narcissa as his mother, yes, she carried him and birthed him. Yet she was always too busy with her many lovers and social standing to care about him. When asked who he wanted to live with, obviously Draco chose his father. _The man is a saint for putting up with Narcissa's shit for so long._

Deep in thought, Draco was not paying attention to his surroundings, when he bumped into something pretty hard. The force knocked him to the dirty floor and back to reality.

"Bloody hell! What the hell just hit me?" he mumbles as he rubs his chest. Draco cracks his eyes open and see's two sets of shoes standing in front of him. "Why don't you watch where you are going." He continues as he gets up and dusts his hands and clothes off.

Draco's head is still spinning as he tries and steadies himself, he has no idea who or what hit him until he hears the voices. "How do you like that Fred..." asks deep sexy voice.

"...yes, George he bumps into us." Continues an equally sexy voice.

"And he is the one that sounds upset," They say together. Draco wonders how do they manage to do that finish each other's sentences. _Maybe it's a twin thing._

Draco looks up to see two redheads standing in front of him with big smiles on their faces. Both men have shoulder length hair, chocolate brown eyes, with muscular frames that cannot be hidden behind their odd attire. Yet, the way they dressed does not detract away from their handsome faces. "Well if you both watch where you are going I would not have bumped into you." Draco snaps to distract himself from how handsome they look. "How blind and clumsy can you both be?" Draco asks with a huff. " You are Weasley's so I expect no better." Draco says in way of an insult. He winces at his brashness, but does not take back his words. Both redheads turn and look at each other as if they are speaking to each other telepathically. They nod, then turn their heads and look at Draco. Draco has a sneaky suspicion that something terrible is about to happen to him. He only hopes that whatever happens, his father will be able to find his body afterwards. The twins walk over to him then stand on either side of him. They each take him by the elbows and begin to walk him to Merlin knows where. Draco is about to scream when a hand clamps over his mouth.

"Now, now blondie such noise is unnecessary." Whispers Fred or was it George. With fear in his eyes Draco cannot tell the difference between them and at the moment he did not care.

"We only want to speak with you." Says the other.

"Come to some sort of understanding," They finish together.

 _Understanding? What sort of an understanding?_ Questions Draco frantically in his mind. _We have nothing to talk about._

Draco begins to struggle once more and tries to run but his feet are lifted off the ground and he finds himself in strong arms. The hand on his mouth did not budge or fall off, so Draco still cannot call for help. The two redheads take Draco into an empty room and throw him on the dusty bed, an unmanly squeak came out of his mouth, which surprises him. Draco resist the urge to cover his mouth from anymore embarrassing noise, but decides to ask a more important question. "What do you plan on doing to me, you do know who I am correct?" Draco asks with confidence even though he did not feel so confident at the moment.

A smile plays over their beautiful lips, before they answer. "It is as we told you we just want to talk to you." Says one redhead. Draco did not like the gleam in the man's eyes. We also know who you are." The same redhead continues.

The second redhead bends down and whispers so seductively that sent a shiver up Draco's spine, "your name is Draco Lucius Malfoy." He pulls back and stands in front of Draco," you go to Hogwarts and you are in Harry, Ron and Hermione's year" He finishes.

 _I need to figure out how to tell them apart, they are starting to drive him crazy just by their voices. Wait, no I don't, because knowing who they are is not important to me._

"Well I don't know who you are besides the fact that you are Weasley's, your red hair is a dead give away" Draco says with an air superiority. "And I do not like to associate with you lot, I might catch something." Draco tells with a frown on his face as he looks around for an escape route.

Redhead two or was it one puts his hand over his heart and falls at Draco's feet. Draco scoots back as if afraid something might happen if he touch the man. The redhead starts to cry as if in pain. Draco is shocked at the boy's or is he a man's antics. He is also a bit shocked at his insulting words and behavior, "What the hell is the matter with him?" He points and asks the other redhead who is still standing.

"Oh, Draco now you gone and hurt poor Forge's feelings." Redhead two or one tsks at him. "Your words wound us dear Dragon." Then he bends down and attends to his brother. Draco has no idea what is the matter with him this is not the way he usually acts. Yes, he is quick to insult someone who hurts him. Yet, these two have done nothing to warrant those harsh words.

Being the bigger man and knows that he is wrong Draco apologizes for his words. "Look," He begins. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting." He looks down at them and into their mesmerizing brown eyes. Then shakes his head to not get caught staring. "I just don't like being here and I took my frustration out on you both. If you two let me out of here I will let the whole matter drop. We can all go our separate ways and not speak of this again." Draco opens his arms to stress his next point. "If you have not noticed, you both kidnapped me with your family and my father sitting downstairs."

"You know Draco," redhead one says, Draco is now starting to notice different things about them. "You talk a lot of shit for someone so small."

Draco takes offense to being called short. He was not as tall as they are obviously but he is not as short as Potter. "I take offense to that," he snarls. _Here he is trying to_ apologize _for his behavior and they go and call him short._

"Oh yeah?" they both ask as redhead number two gets up off the floor with help from his brother. "What are you going to do about it?" They finish together.

At this moment Draco has no clue, then he remembers he is a wizard. Draco is about to use his wand he keeps hidden under his sleeve. Draco is surprised to find out that his wand is not there. Where the hell did it go?

"Looking for this little Dragon?" A sexy voice asks Draco. He is not even sure who is who anymore. To confuse him further, it seems while he was looking for his wand they transfigured their close to the same color. They stand before him in all black, and Draco has to admit they look extremely sexy in all black against their pale skin red hair and their brown eyes. Draco blushes at his thoughts, he is gawking and fawning over the two Weasleys he cannot tell apart.

"Give me back my wand," Draco demands as he stands with his hand stretched out.

"Not so fast little Dragon, we have a proposition for you."

"Whatever you're selling I'm not buying it." Draco stops them before the other one says a word. He grabs his wand forgets about cursing them to oblivion and makes for the door.

But halts his step when hot breath blows on the back of his neck. "Even if it brings you pleasure beyond compare." Whispers seductively on his neck as a hand rest on his slender waist. Draco's wand falls from his hand "We've been watching you for months now Dragon." Draco tongue feels dry and heavy in his mouth. He has no words for what is happening to him. "And we like what we see." The hand on his hips move down and squeezed his arse.

"And we want you to be ours, even if it for a little while." Says the other voice further back in the room behind him. .

Draco turns around and dislodge the hand on his arse. "I'm not interested." He says then steps and turns to leave but once again his progress his halted by another body. _How the fuck did he get behind me?_ Now Draco is sandwich between two muscular and extremely handsome Weasley's and he is not sure he wants to move. Draco licks his lips and watch as those deep brown eyes follow the movement of his tongue. His breathing starts to come out in short pants when lips touch the back of his neck and drifts to the spot behind his ear. Draco closes his eyes and his cock hardens as another set of lips kiss the other side of his neck. _This cannot be happening?_ Draco thinks to himself. _There is no way I am willing let Weasley's kiss and caress me. But oh Merlin bloody blue balls, it feels so fucking good._

Draco comes to his senses and tries to push them away or move from between them, but the things they are doing to his neck feel too good for him to stop them. Lips move from his neck and slowly kiss his chin, then claim his lips. The kiss is gentle and unhurried as if they had all day and night to themselves. Draco loves to kiss but has yet to find anyone to make out with him. Until now that is. The soft lips on his right now is setting his whole world on fire. Draco shivers as expert lips tease and taste, lick and suck on his lips. The kiss draws moans and whimpers from him. No one has ever kissed him like this with such attention to detail. Soft lips kiss each corner of his mouth, a wet tongue licks his neck. Teeth gently bits and nibbles on his earlobes, Draco moves his head to the side and gives more access to those soft and gentle lips on his neck. Sweet moans escapes into the room and Draco is not sure which one of the three did it.

Draco is so caught up in the kiss he is not aware of hands opening his pants, until he feels callous hands pulls his hard cock from it's confines. Draco hips jerks when those fingers wraps around his hard cock. Draco raise one of his arms to hold on to the person kissing him and the other to grab on to the soft red locks of the one devouring his neck. _There is no doubt about it; they are going to leave marks on my neck._ Draco did not know or care how he is going to hide the marks, at the moment all of his concentration is on the hands and mouth that is intent on bring him to ecstasy. Draco groans into his redhead's mouth when he feels his balls draw up ready to burst. His hips start to move and so does the callused fingers wrapped around his cock. Draco did not hold back his orgasm at all, a couple jerks of his hips and those expert fingers and Draco came. _Too quickly,_ he admonishes himself. His loud groan is covered by the mouth on his Draco cannot believe how good that was.

The mouth slowly pulls away from him and Draco is panting for breath, his eyes are close because he refuse to believe that he just let two Weasley's; one kiss him and two jerk him off. _This can never happen again. As good as it was it can never happen again._ Draco thinks to himself. But Draco's thoughts stutters when he feels warm soft wet lips wrap around his softening cock and licks off the remaining semen. Draco lets out a silent scream; this is too much he's never experienced anything like this with anyone before. Lips descends on his once more the taste is mind blowing, his senses are suddenly open. The lips taste like spicy and cinnamon mix together. Draco whines when the spicy cinnamon lip leaves him, and watch as his other redhead lifts his cum soaked hands and licks Draco's cum from his fingers. Draco is enthralled as he watch those beautiful lips suck and clean each finger. Draco could not help himself the need to taste himself on those lips made him feel possessive and primal. With his hands still holding his redhead's neck he pulls him down and licks his lips. His redhead groans and brings the hand he was licking to hold Draco's head steady.

They taste each other for a few more seconds, until his redhead pulls away. His other red head turns his head toward him and Draco get another chance to taste those sweet lips once more. And now Draco can tell the difference as to who they are by their kisses. One is sweet like the finest chocolate from Belgium and the other taste like spice and cinnamon now all he needs to do is put a name to the taste. When Sweet pulls his lips away, Draco looks at them each, their eyes are the same color yet one is darker.

Spicy takes Draco's hand and kiss the back of it and for some unexplained reason Draco felt something explode deep inside of him. Draco turns and looks at Sweet who is staring at him and he shivers at how expressive those brown eyes are. Draco's eyes travels over his face that look so much like Spicy except for the mole on the side of his lips. They are both handsome men, _for Weasley's that is._ And if realizing again for the umpteenth time who they are Draco quickly pulls his hand from Spicy and steps from between them.

Draco runs his hands through his hair; it became disheveled during their intimate moment. _No stop thinking that right this minute that was not intimacy that was just them getting me off._ An unfamiliar feeling settles over Draco, shame as he considers the possibility that he might be selfish. They did not get to cum, Draco stops his thoughts as he gazes down at the bulge in their pants. He did not miss the wet spots prominent on their black pants. He felt himself blush at the compliment just by kissing and touching him they came. Draco is utterly touched and it turns him on. Yet, he stomps down his arousal, and fix the fastenings on his pants.

"So will you think about our offer?"

Draco stops what he is doing and looks up at them with confusion that must have shown on his face.

"Fred and I know how bored you are when.." Spicy says when he points to Sweet who has the mole on his lips

"...your father attends these meetings.." Sweet says with a slight quiver in his voice.

"What if we can find a way to ease your boredom?" Spicy continues.

"We seem to work well together.." Sweet says with a smile on his face.

Draco can not help but smile along with him. "Can I think about it?" _Wait what the fuck am I saying. Say no you halfwit. Don't let your dick lead you. It's Just sex and nothing else. Right?_

Draco did not realize he voiced that part of the question out. They both nod their heads, yes.

"Yes Dragon, just sex. You can send us a message at our shop…." Spicy answers him.

"...with your answer.." Sweet continues.

They are both of one mind and body walk up to Draco and crowds his space, "and Draco" Whispers Spicy.

"Don't keep us waiting." They finish together.

They step back walk out of the room, and leaves Draco to ponder what the hell just happened.

 **Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews.**


End file.
